I hope you're okay
by GuitarGeek
Summary: ((Sequel to: 'I'm just making sure you're okay')) Tadashi's crumbling, breaking, dying without his brother. Desperately searching for him, with the help of the gang. Hiro, on the other hand, must now cope with his drunk, slightly abusive, older 'brother' Crowley. Will Hiro and Tadashi ever reunite? Or will they both have to live the rest of their lives without each other?
1. You don't have to protect me

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND HERE IT IS! FINALLY! The SEQUEL! Apparently a LOT of you were OVERWHELMED by the ending! *Giggles* I'm glad you all liked it! AND HERE IT IS! YAY! I was SO excited to write the sequel, and I'm going to thank** **JackFrostnDean** **for helping me out! ONCE AGAIN! Love you! Honestly, you guys all have these AWESOME ideas! And congratulations to The Bronipegusisters Studios! Your title was the most fitting in the story! Thank you so much for the title! Okay, let's start with**

 _ **Chapter 1: You don't have to protect me**_ _**((title given by:**_ _ **DestinyWing**_ _ **))**_

* * *

 _ **-Time skip: One month-**_

Hiro awoke with a loud yawn, sitting up on his bed and rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. He looked around, yawning loudly. He hopped off the bed, shuffling tiredly over to the door with his bare feet.

He opened it and walked into the hallway, headed towards the kitchen.

"Kyodai?" He calls, searching for his brother. He sighed when he got no response, as usual.

 _He'll probably still be sleeping…_ he thinks to himself, entering the kitchen. It was plain white, a simple table with two chairs standing in the centre of the room. The left side was filled with a fridge, cupboards, cabinets, a simple sink with a rusty faucet, a stove, a dishwasher and an old oven. He opens one of the higher cabinets, having to stand on his toes as he did so, and takes out a plate.

Then he takes out a knife and places both on the wooden table. He then proceeds to one of the cupboards and takes out a glass. He fills it with water from the faucet and places it along with the other set on the table.

He yawns loudly, rubbing his eye and stumbling over to the fridge. He opens it slowly, sighing deeply when he saw there was nothing in it for him to eat. The fridge door was filled with cans of beer and bottles of wine.

 _He forgot to go to the grocery store once again…_ Hiro thinks, closing the fridge again. Crowley could be a _rough_ brother to live with sometimes. He opens one of the other cabinets, noticing the loaf of bread was not there anymore. The youngster sighed for the third time this morning. It was the second time this week that his brother had completely forgotten about the fact that there was no food left.

Hiro places the plate and knife back in their belonged places, quickly swallowing the water and placing the glass in the dishwasher.

He was about to head out of the kitchen, when he heard a door slam shut.

"Kyodai?" Hiro calls once again, opening the door and peeking his head out of door, looking at the new enterer of the house.

"Hey there li'l bro!" Crowley's voice rings through the house. "I brought some food." He says, smiling.

"Awesome! I thought we were going to have to starve to death…" the youngster mumbles with a light chuckle.

Crowley shakes his head, chuckling and ruffling the youngster's hair affectionately. "I wouldn't do that to you Hiro, what kind of _horrible_ brother would I be then?" he says, entering the kitchen.

Hiro smiled brightly, _Finally! I can't remember the last time he has been in such a good mood._ He thinks.

To be honest, Crowley has been mostly drunk the past two weeks. Hiro would have to be careful with his words and actions because _you don't want to know how much injury a single punch from Crowley could cause_.

Crowley smiled back at Hiro, gesturing for the younger to take a seat at the table. Dark green orbs meeting Hiro's doe ones. Though, Hiro's irises were now filled with a light glowing yellow.

 _The anklet was doing its job._

For the past month, Crowley would've had to repeatedly check Hiro's eyes. Just to see if the child was still 'his brother'. Crowley had set up three easy rules for the younger.

 _1\. Don't go outside on your own. It could be dangerous._

 _2\. Don't take off your anklet._

 _3\. Don't talk to people who 'know' your name. They're bad people and will fill your head with lies._

It was _that_ easy.

Crowley had smiled brightly the moment Hiro had woken up after the anklet was activated.  
" _Ugh…my head is killing me…"_ the younger had mumbled, holding his head with his hand and weakly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

" _Sorry about that kiddo…I just had to clear some things up in your head…"_ he had answered, comfortingly rubbing the youngster's back. Hiro had looked up into Crowley's eyes, which had caused the elder to smile when he had seen the glowing yellow that had now joined the doe irises.

Hiro had looked back down at his ankle, " _What even is this thing…?"_ he had mumbled, looking back into Crowley's eyes.

" _I told you, your memories were messed up after you ran outside on your own. So I had to invent something that would clear things up. You didn't even remember that I was your_ brother _."_ He had said, looking into Hiro's eyes, seemingly offended as he said this.

" _I didn't…? Wow…something_ really _strange must've happened inside my head then…_ " Hiro had mumbled, which caused the smile on Crowley's face to grow.

" _Yeah…but I fixed it."_ He had answered, patting Hiro's shoulder in assurance. Hiro had nodded, _"Luckily you did yeah…You don't have to protect me…you know that right? I can look out for myself."_ He had answered, smiling at Crowley.

 _"I know Hiro…But that's just what big brothers do…they look out for their siblings."_ the elder had answered, engulfing Hiro into a hug. Which the younger had gratefully returned.

Crowley took out two plates and two knifes, placing them on the table. He smiled at Hiro, who returned the gesture. The elder took out two glasses and placed them on the table, filling a can of water and setting it down in the centre. Hiro already politely filled the two glasses with water while Crowley was getting out a loaf of bread, accompanied by a pot of jam. Strawberry, to be exact.

Once the table was set, Hiro quickly took a piece of bread, smearing the jam over it and taking a grateful bite of the meal.

"You like it?" Crowley asked, taking a piece of bread himself.

"Yeah…it's really good!" Hiro said excitedly, taking another bite.

The rest of breakfast went over quickly, ending up with Crowley taking off the table as Hiro retrieved back to his room to put on some proper clothes instead of his PJ's.

The youngster entered his room, shutting the door slowly. He walked over to his closet, taking out a simple grey t-shirt and his khakis. For some reason, Crowley had banned his blue hoodie, with which he had woken up a month ago. He glanced at his anklet at the mention of that day again. Smiling lightly at the device, happy his brother had done the effort to _'clear things up_ ' like he had told Hiro. He and Crowley had grown up with no parents, they were killed by someone named ' _Tadashi Hamada'_. At least that's what Crowley had told him when he was still young.

There was a day that Hiro decided to confront his brother about this person.

" _Hey…Kyodai?_ " He had mumbled; sighing in relief when he saw his brother was _not_ drunk.

" _What's up little bro?"_ Crowley had asked, taking his eyes off the paper he was reading. Hiro had leaned against the wall, shuffling nervously with his feet as he suddenly found them _very_ interesting to look at right now.

" _I-I just wanted to ask…why do you hate this…'Tadashi' so much?"_ he had asked, nervously looking up to meet his brother's dark green orbs. Crowley had seemed to tense for a second, before picking himself back up and blinking a few times before answering,

" _He_ killed _our parents. Why would I_ not _hate him?"_ he had said in bewilderment.

" _W-Well you said it was a car crash…it might've been an accident…"_ he had mumbled in response, looking back down.

" _Hiro…pal. Listen to me. Remember you woke up that day, when I had to attach that anklet on your ankle?"_ he had asked, his voice soft and warm.

Hiro had nodded in response, looking back into his brother's eyes.

" _You remember I told you, that your memories were messed up after you ran out on your own, right?"_ Hiro had nodded. " _Who do you think did that to you?"_ Hiro's eyes had widened.

" _Tadashi did that?"_ he had asked. _"Yes. That's what the triangle rules are for Hiro. You can't run outside like that, I almost_ lost _you."_ He had answered, his voice cracking lightly.

" _I-I'm sorry Kyodai…I-I didn't know…"_ Hiro had mumbled, walking over to his brother and hugging him affectionately.

Hiro knew he couldn't run off like that again, but his curiosity sometimes took the best of him. Causing some nasty bruises to form on his right arm.

" _I hope you've learned from your mistake now."_ Crowley had said angrily, obviously drunk. Hiro had snuck out of house that day, though Crowley had quickly found him and had dragged him back inside the house. The painful punch to the arm had accompanied his brother's sentence. It was the start of the many other times Hiro would sneak out, just to take a peek of the outside world. Now, he managed to receive a purplish-blue arm due to his curiosity.

His brother had been acting a little strange after Hiro woke up a month ago. Words like, " _Honey_ ", " _Lemon"_ or even the simple word _"Wasabi_ " were some words that always caused Hiro to frown, the words sounding _oddly familiar_ to the younger. So Crowley had always told him it had something to do with what Tadashi had done to him. The same reason as to why the blue hoodie was banned.

" _It could mess with your head."_ He remembered Crowley telling him. Hiro had just shrugged it off and decided to just accept his brother's strange behaviour, it was probably just because he was drunk most of the time.

* * *

Tadashi lay sobbing on his bed. It has been one month since things have changed, majorly. And not all of the changes were for the best. Callaghan was in jail after they stopped him from destroying Krei Tech and Mr Krei. Baymax was in progress again; Tadashi had found the bot's chip and was now developing his huggable design again.

The elder brother turned around, facing the ceiling and sobbing even louder. The divider between the boys' room was closed, Tadashi couldn't _bear_ glancing at Hiro's room without feeling his whole world crumble.

 _One month_ , he hasn't seen the kid's gap-toothed grin.

 _One month,_ he hasn't heard his brother's voice.

 _One month,_ he hasn't seen those warm brown eyes.

 _One month,_ he hasn't heard his brother laugh.

 _One month,_ he hasn't felt his own hand ruffle through his brother's messy hair.

 _One month..._

 _ONE MONTH_ , without Hiro.

 _One month_ , and Tadashi was empty.

There was only one thing he could do now, _right now_. Hope and only _hope_. _Wish, beg, plead_ that his brother was all right. That he was doing _fine_ , without his brother.

Tadashi stares out of his window, watching the stars glimmer. There was one thing he said, before he was out like a light from exhaustion. One sentence he had said every night, every _moment_ he had worried about his brother.

Tadashi sighed, opened his mouth, and repeated the words for, what seemed like, the thousandths time this past month.

" _I hope you're okay."_

* * *

 **YAY! I HAVE FINSISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! ^_^ Aaaaaaanyways! I hope you all liked it! Here are the**

 **SHOUT-OUTS**

 **Seems-pretty-legit:** ***giggles* Sheesh, you're stuck in your head? I dunno…you can do both? *Tilts head***

 **The Bronipegusisters Studios:** **Hiya! Thank you so much! AND YAY! I've used YOUR title for my story! ^_^I hope you're happy!**

 **Twitface is awesome:** **YAY! And now the sequel! ^_^**

 **DS49:** **Thank you so much for the idea! I'll definitely use it as one of the chapter titles. ^_^**

 **Regularshow565:** **Yeah…Crowley's not really the sweetest! *Growls* I don't like Crowley myself either! ^_^**

 **SkyAquaCristal:** **HI! Thank you for the awesome ideas! And aww! I'm sure you'll be bale to come up with them! Don't worry! It'll come! Anyways! Thanks for your support and the review! ^_^**

 **Forever-Young890:** **Don't cry! *Pats back comfortingly* Anyways, I hate Crowley too! *Growls* let's just hope Hiro makes it through right? Well…I already know if he'll make it through…*shakes head* doesn't matter! HIRO HAS TO BE OKAY!**

 **Krypie:** ***gently takes couch cushions* you doing okay? *Checks pulse* you're not dead yet…are you…? I hope not! Because then you'll miss this chapter! ^_^And I'm sorry I made you frustrated… *giggles shyly***

 **PhGim.7:** ***bursts out into laughter* Oh my gummies! You're reaction was just…SICK! Honestly! It was hilarious! Sorry…you might be worried about Hiro and I'm laughing… *looks down* sorry!**

 **Arya Scarlett 14:** **NOOOOOO! There's still a sequel! See? This is the sequel! ^_^**

 **Destiny Wing:** **Sorry…it's a brainwashing device! ANYWAY, are you okay? You seemed a little frightened at the ending of the chapter! ^_^If you ever have questions or…you're curious for the next chapter, you can always PM me! I MIGHT just give you a sneak peek! ^_^**

 **E:** **Sorry! Hiro IS brainwashed! BUT I will CERTAINLY use that AWESOME idea you put in the review! It's AWESOME honestly! I LOVE it! Anyways, maybe you'll like Honey Lemon a bit more in future chapters…OR she messes up ONCE again! *Smiles* You'll just have to wait to find out! ^_^Thanks for reviewing E!**

 **Purpalz Miner:** **YUP! You guessed that right! I updated as soon as I could! ^_^**

 **IamInk:** **It does indeed! I really hope you like the sequel so far! ENJOY the future chapters that will come! ^_^**

 **PastellePony:** **Thanks! AGAIN! I REALLY like reading your reviews! To be honest! And yeah I did like the title! It WILL be a chapter title! YAY! ^_^**

 **PastellePony:** ***rolls eyes and chuckles* no probs! *Fist bumps back* Bah-lala-lala-lala!**

 **SisterWiccanGrimm13:** **YAY! Thank you! I'll remember that! ^_^ And I'm happy you're looking forward for the sequel! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter for so far!**

 **Guest:** ***smiles* Thanks! That means a lot! I'm happy you enjoy my story! ^_^**

 **And that's all for now guys! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all for reviewing!**

 ***fist bump* Bah-lala-lala-lala**


	2. You will be alright, there there

**Hi there gummies! WOW 18 reviews already! Thanks guys, I'm happy you all like it! The shout-outs will be at the end of this chapter, now let's start with**

 _ **Chapter 2: It will be all right. There, There ((Title given by DestinyWing))**_

* * *

Hiro just finished brushing his teeth when he heard a loud thud and the sound of shattering glass. He freezes, quickly washing his mouth with water, drying it and tiptoeing out of the bathroom.

" _Aniki?"_ Hiro calls, slowly walking over to the source of the sound.

No response.

The youngster frowns, opening the door of the kitchen and sighing deeply at the scene in front of him.

Kyodai lay on the ground, he had obviously passed out, along with a shattered bottle of beer. Hiro inspected his brother's hands to see if any of them had injuries from the glass.

He immediately noticed deep cuts in his brother's left hand. Hiro sighs deeply, picking his brother up by his armpits and slowly dragging him over to his bedroom. He lays Kyodai in his bed, opening the medical closet to see if they had any bandages left.

 _Negative._

Hiro rubbed his temple and turned to look back at his brother. He quickly takes a post-it and writes on it that he's out of the house for a little to go buy some bandages. He posts it on the lamp that stood on his brother's nightstand. Hiro sprints back into the kitchen, taking 20 bucks out of the money jar and putting it in his pocket. He quickly fetches his shoes and ties his laces before heading outside.

* * *

Hiro had been walking for thirty minutes until he came to the pharmacy. He walks inside, bowing politely to the woman at the counter.

"How can I help you, little boy?" she asks him softly.

"Can I maybe have some bandages? My brother injured his hand a little and we're out of them." He asks. The woman smiles and nods, "Sure, I'll go grab some." She turns around and goes away to fetch the bandages.

Hiro looks around, breathing in the smell of disinfectant and patiently waiting for the woman to return. After a minute or so, she returns.

"That'll be 10 bucks." She says. Hiro nods, handing her the money. She takes it, gives Hiro back the change and puts the bandages in a plastic bag. "There you are." She says, handing him the bag.

"Thanks a lot ma'am." Hiro says politely, taking the bag and heading out of the pharmacy. He quickly made his way back home, until he suddenly bumped into a stranger.

"Oh, s-sorry, I didn't see you." Hiro apologises, quickly picking up his bag with bandages as the other person picks up the comic books that had fallen too.

"No problem dude. It's fine." The stranger answered. Hiro froze for a second,

 _Why does that voice sound so….familiar?_

Hiro turns around, facing the person. "Thanks." He says, smiling softly. The stranger looked back at Hiro and all colour drained from the stranger's face, Hiro backed away a little at the man's reaction.

"H-Hiro…?" the male asks. Hiro's eyes widened, _Oh no_. He turns around, sprinting away as far as he could from the stranger. Though the male followed the younger, right on his tail.

"Hiro wait! It's me! Fred!" the man, Fred, calls. Hiro shook his head, trying to shake the familiar feeling off. He runs up into the alleyways, knowing exactly where to go to lose the guy. After running for a minute or five, Fred had eventually stopped to catch his breath and Hiro was too far gone to be found by him now. The younger started to walk home again, sighing in relief when Fred hadn't been able to catch him. He quickly walked up to the front door and opened it quietly. He froze when he saw his older brother standing in the hallway, deadly looking him in the eye.

" _Hiroshi Void."_ He says through gritted teeth. _"You broke rule one."_

* * *

Tadashi woke up by the sound of his phone ringing; he quickly glanced at the clock.

1:30pm

Boy, he never stayed in bed for that long. The elder quickly picks up his phone,

"Yeah…?" he asks groggily.

" _Yo, Tadashi dude. I've got to tell you something."_ Fred says, worry laced his voice.

"What is it Fred?" Tadashi asks, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly.

" _It's about Hiro."_ He answers. Tadashi froze, his eyes widened as realization hit him.

"I'll be at your house in 10." He says, hanging up the phone and running around the house to put on some clothes, brush his teeth; comb his hair and sprint out of the door onto his moped. He sets off towards Fred's, desperately wanting to know what his friend had to say. A million thoughts ran through his mind, until one hit him like a cannonball.

 _What if Fred found his body...?_

Tadashi shook his head, shaking off the dark thought. He pulled up at Fred's mansion, hopping off of his moped and frantically knocking on the front door. Fred opened the door quickly,

"Get in." he orders, Tadashi does as he's been told bursting into the house and plopping down on the couch, his foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"What's wrong? Is he dead? Have they found his body? Did he-"

"Tadashi dude, calm down." Fred says, taking a chair and sitting in front of the elder.

"W-What happened?" he asks shakily.

Fred sighs, "This morning I was taking some of my comic books towards SFIT. And I bumped into this kid and let my comics fall. So I picked up my comics while the kid picked up his bag and we turned around and faced each other. And then I just saw that _the kid was Hiro._ " He says, Tadashi's eyes widening.

"But then he just fled, so I ran after him and screamed at him who I was and that he had to stop running. But he didn't and ran into the alleyways and he was so fast dude. I couldn't keep up with him and lost him eventually." He explains. Tadashi's eyes widened,

"H-Hiro ran away from you?" he asks. Fred nodded in response, "Yeah, he seemed nervous and scared for some reason after I said his name." he says. Tadashi buried his face into his hands,

"This can't be possible, why on earth would he _run away from you?!_ " he asks in complete shock. Fred shook his head, "I have no idea dude. I'm sorry I couldn't catch him." He says.

Tadashi shook his head, "It's fine, it's not your fault. I'm going home to tell Baymax about this. Maybe he knows what to do." He says, standing up. Fred nods, "Okay dude, take it easy alright?" he says. Tadashi nods, "Yeah…thanks Fred, I'm happy you told me this." He says. Fred nods in response, leading Tadashi to the exit and waving goodbye.

* * *

Tadashi arrived home quickly. "OW!" he yells loudly when he enters his room. There's a sound of something inflating,

"Hello, I am Baymax. I was alerted for the need of medical attention when you said: ow." The robot says. Tadashi shook his head, his whole body trembled.

"Tadashi, your heart rate is elevating dangerously, diagnosis: panic attack." Tadashi shook his head vigorously, his breathing was fast and laboured. The robot walked over to Tadashi, hugging him warmly. The elder sobbed in the robot, unable to contain his feelings.

"H-He ran away Baymax…h-he's scared of us…m-my own brother is scared of us…" he sobs loudly. Baymax pats Tadashi's head two times,

" _You will be alright. There, there."_

* * *

 **And that was it for now! I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry, I updated this WAY later than I wanted to! School has just been a bit hectic! ^_^ Anyways, here are the**

 **SHOUT-OUTS**

 **Forever-Young890:** ***giggles* Thank you! And yeah, poor Hiro and Tadashi, huh? They don't deserve this, do they? ^_^**

 **Shiro-Sensei:** **I hope you didn't pass out! ^_^And thank you for the compliment!**

 **Krypie:** **Oh gosh! You nearly cried? Is it honestly that emotional? *Shakes head* sorry!**

 **IamInk:** **yes, you're supposed to be able to bear it, yes. *Giggles* but it's fine if you're not! ^_^ Thank you for the review!**

 **Regularshow565:** **you cried?! Oh gosh sorry! But yeah, Crowley has to be punished for his deeds!**

 **Arya Scarlett 14:** ***chuckles* that's awesome!**

 **SkyAquaCristal:** **Thank a lot! I have no idea what's mentally going on with Crowley either! (actually I do but….I understand what you mean! ^_^) Yeah, Hiro will be breaking some rules and will bump into some of the gang members a few times. Because DUH! It's Hiro! He's the most irresponsible, curious, open-minded boy on earth! ^_^I'm happy you like it!**

 **DestinyWing:** **Oh gosh! I hope college works out for you! Good luck! I hope it isn't too stressful, and I would like to help but I have no idea how so… sorry! Good luck? I guess… stay strong! ^_^**

 **Endertrree:** **^_^I know! SO MUCH FEELS! Waaaaah! I'm happy you like it!**

 **Cakequater:** **Thank you! :-)^_^**

 **Maddie b:** **I USED YOUR IDEA! Ba-bam! I hope you're happy because of that! ^_^**

 **PastellePony:** **I think they already have a sequel…though I have NO idea when they'll bring it out! *Giggles* thank you so much for your sweet words! They mean a lot! ^-^**

 **Guest Tadashi H:** **^_^ that's okay! Thank you so much! That's really sweet of you to say. And that's fine! I'm happy if you read it too, you don't have to ALWAYS review again and again and again if you don't feel like it! I understand you completely! ^_^**

 **E:** **AWESOME idea! Holy gummies I'm using that for SURE! Thank you! It'll make the relationship between Tadashi and honey Lemon WAY more intense! I can already feel the rage built up into Tadashi when Honey Lemon says, "Just forget about Hiro Tadashi. He's not coming back anymore. We should focus more on us." ^_^ TANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME IDEA!**

 **Kage25:** **Thank you! To answer your questions: 1. He's been doing an awful lot, but it'll be more detailed in future chapters. Long story short, Baymax's whole memory got wiped and he had no scan of Hiro anymore. So he couldn't find his brother. He's been going to the police station everyday to see if they heard anything about Hiro and everything. 2; Yes, aunt Cass knows. But she's not back in San Fransokyo yet. The reason why will be told you at the last chapter of this story! Always feel free to give me ideas, I will most certainly use them! ^_^I just love hearing what you think would fit in the story and all! Okay, this review is becoming VERY long so I'll stop here! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

 **Mr m:** **Maybe he'll say that in a future chapter… *** **raises eyebrow** *****

 **Shikaszun:** **smiles** **I'll think of your idea! Though, Tadashi finding Hiro's dead body is kind of cruel…isn't it? But yeah, the fight to death sounds cool! I'll thank about it okay? See if I can put it in a chapter and all! ^_^**

 **And that were all the reviews! ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed! And I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 ***Fist bump* Bah-lala-lala-lala**


	3. I'll take care of you

**WAAAAAAH! Okay guys, I AM NOT DEAD! *Chuckles* sorry, school has been a sudden bomb of homework and EVERYTHING! ^_^ But I'm back! And I'll try to update this story every Wednesday and during the weekends! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm really sorry, but NO shout-outs this time! It'll take me WAY too long then and I'm scared it would've taken me way longer to update this story! Anyway, enough with the babbling, on to**

 _ **Chapter 3: I'll take care of you ((Title given by: IamInk))**_

* * *

Hiro screamed out in pain, his teeth clenching tightly on each other from the agony.

 _WHAM!_

And Crowley's belt connected with Hiro's back painfully again.

"You ungrateful little bastard!" he yells angrily towards the younger. Hiro trembled violently and tried to keep in his sobs. He had trouble breathing, and _oh god how much he wished he hadn't sneaked out of house!_

"I-I'm sorry Kyodai… I-I won't do it a-again…" he croaks out weakly. Crowley whipped Hiro's back again with the belt and growled furiously.

"You better not! You little piece of _shit!_ " he snarls.

Hiro flinched at the word and sobbed quietly. Crowley threw his belt to the ground and untied Hiro's hands. He pushed the boy towards the door harshly.

"Go to your room." He says coldly towards the younger. Hiro nodded shakily and stumbled over to his room. But before he could even open the door, the world faded as his vision turned into complete blackness. He fell to the ground limply, skin pale and his body worn out.

* * *

Tadashi shrieked awake at the sound of his phone ringing. The elder rubs his eyes tiredly as he picks up his phone.

"….Hello….?" he asks groggily.

 _"Hi Darling! Do you want to go and drink something at the new Sushi restaurant?"_ Honey Lemon's cheery voice comes.

"Hi….Honey…." he yawned loudly. "I'm sorry…but I was actually planning on trying to get Baymax's old data back so that I can use Hiro's scan and find him." He mumbles, standing up and stretching.

 _"Tadashi…"_ she sounded disappointed. _"It's been two months….there's no way Hiro's still alive."_ She says softly.

"No, no…Fred saw him yesterday." He says quickly. His girlfriend seemed to pause for a few seconds.

 _"Tadashi…you've only been focused on Hiro the whole time. It's like I don't even exist anymore."_ She says.

"N-no Honey…it's not like that… I just really need to work on Baymax's data." He says, tears pricking in his eyes.

 _"I think you should stop focusing on Hiro, and more on what_ we _have."_ She says back. Tadashi frowned and tightened his grip around the phone.

"You're saying I should just _forget_ about my own _brother?!_ The person I have loved more than anyone else?!" he asks angrily.

 _"Sweetie…you gotta let him go….he's gone Tadashi, just accept it."_ Honey Lemon answers gently. Tadashi growled lightly and set his jaw.

"I will never. Bye." He says flatly and throws the phone against the wall.

He takes Baymax's tank and lifts it up in his arms. Tadashi walks downstairs and towards the car. He puts Baymax's charging station in the trunk and starts up the engine of the car. His brows are furrowed deeply as he drives towards SFIT. He swallows thickly when he passes the Exhibition Hall, looking away from the building as it reminded him of too much. He arrived at SFIT quickly and threw the door open, hopping out and closing it again. He walks towards the trunk and takes out Baymax's charging station. He walks into the lab with the object and walks towards his own private lab.

He really didn't want to be here, but he had to find Baymax's data.

When they were fighting Callaghan, and Tadashi and Baymax entered the portal, Baymax had secretly hidden the chip in his armour hand. Thing is, that somehow all the saved scans and data were all deleted, so Tadashi had no scan of Hiro and so couldn't find his little brother. He started up his computer and pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered something.

 _Fred_

Tadashi quickly took out his phone again, dialling Fred's number.

" _What's up dude? Need anything?"_ Fred answered after the first ring already.

"Uhm…yeah…I-I just… a-about Hiro…." He stutters as he plops down in his chair.

" _What about him?"_ Fred asks softly.

"How…what did he look like…?" He asks quietly.

" _I mean….he seemed quite happy until I bumped into him…he looked more mature though…_ " Tadashi shed a tear at these words. He had missed his small brother grow up quickly within two months.

" _But….for some reason…even though Hiro was genuinely frightened that I recognized him…he seemed quite a bit…curious…."_ Tadashi smiles lightly at this. No matter what, Hiro would stay Hiro.

" _His hair looked just as messy as it did two months ago though…and that gap won't leave his teeth…"_ Fred jokes a little, earning a quiet laugh from Tadashi.

"Thanks Fred…." Tadashi says softly, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

" _no problem dude…you doing okay now?"_ Fred answers warmly.

"Yeah….thanks…" Tadashi answers, smiling lightly. "Okay…I'm gonna work on Baymax's data now, try and see if I can find Hiro's scan somewhere…" he answers.

" _Awesome idea dude! You should totally do that! Good luck!"_ Fred answers enthusiastically. " _Though we've got a mission tonight, at around 7pm okay?"_ he adds quickly.

"Sure, sounds good!" Tadashi answers.

" _good! Bye!"_ Fred says and hangs up.

Tadashi turns back to his computer and cracks his knuckles, confidence clear in his eyes. "Let's get you back Otouto…" he says.

* * *

Hiro groaned a little as he was being shaken wildly. "Mm…no….lemme….Sleeeeeeeeep…." he mumbles weakly. "Hiro? Otouto?" Crowley says desperately.

"Ta…dashi….?" Hiro slurs weakly, his eyes fluttering open sluggishly.

Crowley shook his head, "no…no it's Kyodai…it's me…Hiro, oh god, please be okay…" he says worriedly. Crowley hugged Hiro's limp body close to him as the younger drooled on his shirt. He was babbling baby talk now, seeming to be delirious from all the pain. Crowley just stroked him as Hiro did this, muttering soothing words to him. Due the alcohol, Crowley had passed out and woken up a few minutes after. He had walked through the hall and seen Hiro lying limp on the ground. The youngster had been loosing blood rapidly as his skin was deadly pale. Luckily Crowley managed to bandage up Hiro's wounds and keep him alive. The elder of the two had no memory of what happened when Hiro had come back from getting the bandages from the pharmacy.

Hiro giggled drunkenly as his hands twitched and moved around randomly, Crowley sighed deeply at this and hugged the younger a little tighter. "I'll take care of you…." He mumbles.

* * *

 **OKAY! that was it! I'm sorry! It was REALLY short, but I have to go to my art's class soon! I hope you all enjoyed it though! ^_^ Sorry again for not doing nay SHOUT-OUTS this chapter! It's just taking too much time right now! I've read all of your reviews of course! ^_^I love reading them! Anyways, see you guys somewhere this weekend!**

 ***fist bump* Bah-lala-lala-lala**


	4. You're going to be okay

**Hi there gummies! As promised, here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your awesome ideas guys! You're all making this story so much better! I've been planning on writing a different BH6 story as well! SO I'M ALL OPEN FOR YOUR GUYS' IDEAS! ^_^**

 _ **Chapter 4: You're going to be okay ((Title given by: IamInk))**_

* * *

Hiro coughed harshly and groaned in pain. He shifted in bed and let out a deep sigh. Crowley stroked Hiro's hair softly, "It's okay, it's okay…" he mumbles softly to him. Hiro whimpered and trembled a little.

He curled up into a small ball underneath the sheets. "….hhhhhhhurrrrtssssss…." Hiro slurs weakly.

Crowley looks at Hiro in sympathy and nods slowly. "I know, I know….shh…it's okay….it's all okay…" he whispers. The younger's eyelids start to droop and his movements became more slow and drowsy.

"That's it….shhh….just close your eyes….it's all okay….shh…." he whispers gently as he kisses the top of Hiro's head. The youngster hums a little in response, starting to drift off to sleep. Crowley hugs him softly. _"You're going to be okay…"_

* * *

"Nononononono NO!" Tadashi yells in exasperation as his computer crashes. "Ugh!" he face-palms. "I should've noticed the miscalculations…" he groans loudly and rubs his eyes in frustration. "Why? Just….why did you have to take Hiro away from me?!" he yells angrily to no one in particular.

Gogo enters Tadashi's lab with a tray of food in her hands. "Hey…" she says softly. Tadashi turns around and smiles lightly at her. "Hey Gogo…sorry for the loudness…" he mumbles apologetically.

She smiles. "It's fine." She nods towards the tray of food. "I brought you some stuff to eat. You're gonna have to need it." She sets the tray down on a table. "So….found Baymax's scans already?" she asks as she turns around.

Tadashi flicks his eyes from the tray towards her, "Uh…no." he shook his head. "My computer just crashed…" he sighed deeply. "There's no way we're ever going to find him…" he says as he looks down. "I _lost_ Hiro…" his voice cracked.

Gogo frowned and kneeled down beside Tadashi. "Hey, hey. Don't give up now. There's no way on earth Hiro will stay away forever, I'm sure." She says encouragingly. "what's happened to the Tadashi that I knew? The one who would always try his best, even if things seemed impossible? Hiro needs that Tadashi right now, _you_ need to be like that right now." She says softly. Tadashi laughs lightly and shakes his head. "Thanks Gogo…" he looks up at her gratefully. She smiles and nods,

"Now, have you found anything yet?" she asks him as she stands back up. Tadashi sighs and rubs his temple, "Fred bumped into Hiro the other day…" he mumbles. Gogo seemed surprised but nodded, letting Tadashi do his story. "B-But…but Hiro didn't recognize him…Fred said Hiro looked scared and that he ran away from him…" he looks up at Gogo with teary eyes. "T-that guy…h-he must've done such horrible things to Hiro…." He whispers. Gogo frowned and hugged Tadashi tightly. "Shh…it's okay…I'll ask the gang to help find Hiro okay? We'll mark the place where Fred saw Hiro on a map, so that we can see in which area he is being held." She says.

Tadashi nods and hugs her back. "Thank you Gogo…I'm so sorry I'm bothering you guys with this…" he mumbles guiltily. Gogo broke the hug and looked into Tadashi's eyes. "Hey, it's okay. Hiro's your brother, and you already lost your parents, it's normal for someone to want to find his last living family member." She says. "we all understand it completely." She smiles at him lightly.

Tadashi looked down, "Honey Lemon doesn't…" he mumbles.

"Well screw her then!" GoGo says angrily. "Hiro's your brother! It's normal for you to feel so depressed now he's been kidnapped!" she hisses angrily. "Why can't she just understand?!" she growls.

Tadashi looks down and sniffs, her expression eased at this and she lifted his chin up with her hand. "Hey, you'll find him. Don't give up now." She says. "Woman up, and look for a new angle!" she says. Tadashi blinked, "New angle…" he mumbles. He frowns lightly and stands up, pacing around.

"Hiro wore his hoody when he got taken…" he mumbles. Gogo nods, "Yeah…what about it?" she asks him confused. "I put a tracking chip in all Hiro's hoodies…" he mumbles. She tilts her head, "Tadashi, you came up with this idea a month ago, the chip got destroyed remember?" she says.

"Exactly!" Tadashi yells and he smiles. "We can reverse the chip's setting and we can see around where he got destroyed! It might bring us closer to finding Hiro!" he exclaims happily. Gogo smiles lightly and nods, "I'll go and get the gang." She says and sprints out of the door.

* * *

Hiro woke up with a loud yelp as he fell off the bed. He groaned and rubbed his head, it was hurting badly for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. He blinks sluggishly and tries to stand up until something hard connects with the side of his head and he falls to the ground again with a loud grunt.

"You little piece of _shit_! You don't get to sleep! You need to clean the house you _fucker_!" Crowley's voice yells loudly towards the younger. Hiro suddenly gets a firm hand around his wrist that yanks him up to his feet and throws him against the wall. "Go and clean up these beer bottles you _brat_!" Crowley hisses towards Hiro.

The younger dizzily looked around as his vision swam. He stumbled a little, the colour draining from his face. The youngster stumbles over to the shards of broken beer bottle glass and he picks them up with shaky hands. He cut himself with some of the shards a few times and he winced, shakily standing up. He was about to walk out of the room when the same firm hand took a hold of Hiro's forearm and a sharp, metal object places itself on Hiro's wrist. Hiro froze and looked at the blade with anxiety.

 _Oh no…Kyodai is going to cut me…he's going to cut so deep…._ He thinks weakly. There's the sound of metal and skin cutting open. There's the sound of blood dripping to the ground rapidly. For a few seconds, that's the only thing you can hear, until there's a loud thud of a child collapsing to the ground.

Hiro lay on the ground, completely limp as blood goosed out of the wound rapidly. Crowley was about to stab Hiro in his chest when he himself passed out.

* * *

Crowley woke up with a grunt after a few minutes, and blinked into the lights. He looked around, noticing Hiro's pale –and probably lifeless- body. He gasped and kneeled down beside the younger, quickly taking off his shirt and wrapping it around the youngster's wrist to try and stop the bleeding.

"No, no, no Hiro…please don't die…" he hugged Hiro's cold body close to him. "Who did this to you kiddo….who?" he whispers as he picks Hiro's limp body up. He then noticed a knife on the floor, the knife that belonged to his brother. Crowley dropped Hiro to the ground in shock, the youngster's head connecting with the concrete harshly. "No…no Morden…no you can't do this to Hiro…" he mumbles, his head twitching a little. "No Morden, Hiro is a good kid. I don't want you to hurt him." He tells his dead brother. "Stop haunting Hiro, Morden. Hiro is my brother now, stop hurting him Morden." He says. He wraps his hand around Hiro's upper arm and starts to drag him towards the kitchen. "Come on Hiro, you need to eat now." He says, his right hand twitching lightly.

" _Okay Kyodai_ " Crowley mimics Hiro's voice. He sets the younger down on the chair and lifts up Hiro's head, which was lolling on the youngster's chest. _"I'm hungry Kyodai._ " Crowley mimics Hiro's voice again, moving the youngster's hands around. Using Hiro as some kind of puppet. Crowley takes a cookie from a cupboard and walks back over to Hiro, who had slumped down forward on the chair.

The elder sets Hiro back into a sitting position as Hiro's jaw slacks open. Crowley puts the cookie in Hiro's mouth and wraps his hand around the youngster's jaw, moving his hand up and down as he mimics Hiro eating the cookie. Though instead of swallowing the cookie, all the pieces and crumbs just fell back on the ground, though Crowley was too far out of his mind to see any of it.

Crowley grabs some tape and lifts up Hiro's eyelids, placing the tape over them so that his eyes would stay open. Hiro emotionlessly stared into nothingness, unconscious and surely having a concussion right now. Crowley just chuckles and smiles, playing with Hiro, mimicking his voice and everything.

* * *

 **Okay! That was it for now! ^_^last chapter didn't get that much reviews, so I can answer them all with ease! I love you all guys!**

 **SHOUT-OUTS**

 **IamInk:** **No problem! Your title was really fitting! This title as well! ^_^ but yeah… *shivers* it's kind of a strange thought that this could be happening in real life… ANYWAY, go and take down CROWLEY! YEAH! ^_^Thank you for reviewing! And for your sweet words!**

 **Regularshow565:** **He has! *Giggles* and thank you! I'm looking out for the Sequel for your story as well! I'm really curious! You can always PM me if you want! ^_^**

 **Tony18:** ***** **nods** *** I do too…Crowley is REALLY evil isn't he?**

 **Shooting2stars:** **No problem! I hope you liked this chapter as well! ^_^Thank you for still enjoying this story! ^_^**

 **E:** **HI THERE E! You're honestly like, one of the BIGGEST fans of this story I've noticed! And I just wanted to thank you for putting time in giving me all these awesome ideas and making your reviews so long. Because I honestly LOVE reading long reviews! Once again, THANK YOU for that awesome idea! Like, seriously! This story is getting SO MUCH better when it has your ideas in it! THANK YOU!**

 **Maddie b:** **Yeah, little kid's got a concussion thanks to Crowley, that's why he was acting a little off. But thank you! Yeah, Tadashi and Honey Lemon aren't having the best relationship at the moment…. *Chuckles* But thanks!**

 **PastellePony:** **Okay! That's good! Coz hurting people with Katanas is evil! ^_^ anyways, thank you for not minding my late updates and no shout-outs! ^_^School can be a burden sometimes… *shakes head***

 **Okay! That was it for today guys! I'll try and update somewhere this Wednesday okay? I love you all!**

 ***Fist bump* Bah-lala-lala-lala**


	5. I'm not afraid of anything anymore

**Hiya guys! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows and favourites! ^_^ I'm really sorry, I didn't have that much time to write a long chapter…so I PROMISE Sunday's update will we WAY longer okay? ^_^**

 _ **Chapter 5: I'm not afraid of anything anymore ((Title given by: DestinyWing))**_

* * *

The gang walked around in their suits, Tadashi at the front, carrying a map with some marked locations on it.

"So….what're we doing again?" Fred asked absentmindedly. Gogo rolled her eyes and elbowed him in his arm, causing Fred to flinch hard, "HEY!"

"Guys…" Tadashi says in a warning tone, causing all of them to shut. "Fred, we're just trying to figure out Hiro's location okay?" he says, glancing at his friend for a brief second. They arrive at the first location, a big warehouse. Wasabi gulped, "U-Uhm…d-do we have to go in there…?" he asks a little frightened.

"Woman up Wasabi! You're a superhero, they're not supposed to be sacred of _warehouses_!" She snapped at him. Wasabi just yelped and hid behind her, Gogo rolls her eyes at this.

Tadashi takes a deep breath, "Okay….here goes nothing…" he mumbles, opening the big, wooden door slowly. "Baymax, scan for any form of life." Tadashi says, standing at the entrance a little shakily. The robot walked forward and started to scan, it beeping when he was done. "I do not detect any signs of life." He says flatly. This caused Tadashi to slump and let out a deep sigh. Honey Lemon looked away, acting as if she didn't see the elder's grief. Gogo, though, walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

Tadashi looked at her. "We'll find him." The elder Hamada nods towards her and smiles a little. Gogo nodded in response as they headed towards the second location.

Things went on like this, coming up with nothing at all. No signs of life, no sign of Hiro, only dusty furniture and dusty rooms.

The team headed back into the depths of the city, when they suddenly were alerted by a sound they'd rather not hear.

 _A gunshot._

* * *

Crowley kept on sickly playing with doll-like-Hiro. It had been a day now, and the younger hadn't moved a single limb, still fully unconscious. He hadn't showed any sign of waking up soon.

" _Oh yeah Kyodai, I'd love to go and watch some TV!"_ Crowley mimics Hiro's voice and holds Hiro firmly by his wrists. He lifts him up, the tips of his shoes just touching the floor. He starts to mimic Hiro walking, the younger limply dangling, his head lolling on his chest, eyes still taped over as they were way too dry now. He plops Hiro down on the couch, the youngster's head lolling to the side, so Crowley moved it up as if he was looking at the TV.

* * *

A few hours went by, 'both' of them watching TV and Crowley drinking beer, bottle after bottle. After half an hour, Crowley was back his 'alcohol' self. He growled and threw a bottle into the wall.

"HIRO VOID! GET YOUR ASS UP AND CLEAN THE HOUSE!" he yells loudly. Though, Hiro didn't react, limply draped over the couch.

"GODDAMMIT!" he takes out his gun. "I MEAN IT HIRO!" he yells loudly, aiming it at the youngster's leg. Still, the younger showed no reaction.

Crowley frowns deeply and fires the gun, the loud BANG heard all over the house. His eyes turn dark when Hiro still didn't move, and he picked Hiro up by the back of his collar, pulling him off the couch and starting to drag him towards the door, ready to just dump the kid in a river or something. Just then, the door burst open, and the famous BIG HERO 6 stood in front of him.

"Go away you pieces of shit!" he snarls, his words slurred and loud. "This is something between me and my brother! It's none of your business you fuckers!"

Tadashi stared in blank horror towards his little brother. He looked deadly pale, he had huge bruises all around his body, and that was just what was on his arms and legs. He couldn't imagine how horrible Hiro looked from underneath his clothes.

"W-What did you do to Hiro...?" He asks shakily.

Crowley just scoffed, "Oh this? Yeah…dear, _dear_ Tadashi. I'm just being a good brother." He says. Tadashi frowned at him and shook his head, "That is NOT being a good brother." He snarls angrily.

"You have been _abusing_ him!" he says, angry and shocked. Crowley just rolled his eyes, "It's not abusing, it's raising." He states simply. Tadashi growled, the fire starting to form around him, angrily looking at Crowley. "You'll be scared of me after this." He snarls.

Crowley just smiles, "Oh Tadashi, _I'm not afraid of anything anymore_."

* * *

 **Okay! And that was it for now guys! I hope you all liked this chapter! Even though it was VERY short! ^_^**

 **SHOUT-OUTS**

 **IamInk:** ***giggles* YEAH! Go and hurt CROWLEY! ^_^ And no problem! You gave me quite some good titles!**

 **Aj neko:** **Yeah…Crowley is quite a creep…. He's a little…okay.. MAJORLY mentally disordered! *Chuckles***

 **Arya Scarlett 14:** ***pats back softly* I know…why don't you go and find some comfort with Tadashi?  
Tadashi: Yeah! Come here Arya! I'll comfort you! ^_^**

 **DestinyWing:** **Wow…that was quite a heavy review… but I know! People can be SO disgusting sometimes! BLEIGH! Some people just don't seem to make sense of situations….**

 **Tony18:** **I know! But luckily Tadashi is here now, huh?**

 **Maddie b:** **THANK YOU FOR THAT AWESOME IDEA! And yeah…Crowley is quite a weirdo, and I want Hiro out of there soon! I'm so sorry! WAAAAAH! My imagination is just uncontrollable!**

 **Guest:** **Don't worry! ^_^ there will be more!**

 **E:** ***giggles* well, Tadashi found Hiro's location in a different way, but I'm certainly using those ideas though! I can't wait! *Rubs hands together evilly* This is gonna be good…. ^_^**

 **Shooting2stars:** **HE FOUND HIM! YAY!**

 **PastellePony:** **Yeah, sorry about all the swearing…I'm not such a cussing person myself, I just really have to make sure the Alcohol-Crowley is quite violent…and well..if he says fudge or anything…it's not that scary you know? ^_^AND THANK YOU FOR THAT IDEA! I'll CERTAINLY USE IT! ^_**

 **Guest Tadashi H:** **Naw! No problem! I KNOW! He's SO SCARY! And yeah…Honey really needs to back down! *Frowns***

 **Okay! That was it for now guys! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! And see you next chapter!**

 ***Fist bump* Bah-lala-lala-lala**


	6. Leave us alone

***Groans* I'm SO SORRY guys for not updating this Sunday! IT's just….things are getting quite rough right now, and I don't really have that much time to write….I'm so sorry! I'll try and do my best o keep this story up as much as I can okay?**

 **On with**

 _ **Chapter 6: Leave us alone ((Title given by: Maddie b))**_

* * *

Tadashi growled and snarled. "You're SICK!" he yells, the fire growing higher. Crowley smiles coldly and lifts Hiro up by his wrist; he starts to move the younger over to the flames. "Now, now Tadashi. We don't want little Hiro-kun burning, do we?" he asks threateningly. Tadashi's eyes widened and he quickly put out all the fire. "That's what I thought." Crowley says, letting go of Hiro's wrist and letting the youngster harshly hit the ground. Tadashi's eyes widen and he quickly kneels down beside Hiro, he was shaking badly.

Crowley held the barrel of his gun against Tadashi's temple, "step away from my brother, Tadashi." He says angrily.

"He's not your brother, he's _my_ brother." Tadashi says, standing up and backing away slowly. Crowley chuckles at this bitterly. "Of _course_ he's your brother." He huffs and shakes his head.

"I thought you were smarter than that Hamada. He's my brother, and he'll always will be." Crowley states, picking Hiro up.

"N-No….no he's my brother…." Tadashi says, tears streaming down his face.

Crowley's expression darkens, "not anymore. He's mine now." He says before putting on a gas mask and throwing a knock-out-gas bomb on the floor. The team's eyes widen as they all hold their breath. "Leave us alone." he says through the mask.

Crowley chuckles and disappears in the fog, Hiro held firmly in his hand.

There's the sound a few thuds on the ground, Tadashi turns around and notices Honey Lemon and Fred were already knocked out. Wasabi picks up Fred and Tadashi Honey Lemon. Gogo puts on her flashlight and they try to find the exit, though it's taking them far too long, and after a few more minutes, the whole team is lying unconscious on the floor. Baymax was still looking in the direction where Crowley went before turning around and coming to the team's aid.

* * *

Hiro didn't know what was going on. His head was throbbing so badly, he could only hear muffled voices. He was confused, he didn't know who those voices belonged to. The youngster tries to focus more on the voices.

" _I thought you were smarter than that Hama-...-always will be…."_ Hiro knew whom that voice belonged to, that was his brother. But...who was he talking to…?

" _N-no….no he's my brother…."_ Hiro froze.

 _Whoa, wait WHAT?!_ He tried to focus more on what the unknown voice was saying, but heard nothing. Things started fading again, his mind getting dull, thoughts going blank.

" _Not anymore. He's mine now."_ Hiro had heard the sentence clearly, that was Kyodai….

 _Wait….Kyodai and I aren't brothers…_? Hiro forced his eyes open but….they were already open...? He found he couldn't blink, his eyes were so _dry_ ….

Hiro got a blurry blob of colours at first, until he suddenly got a clear sight of a face. It was a male, probably somewhere around his twenties…. He looked strangely familiar, his brown warm orbs were teary and he seemed so… _broken_ …

His hair…it was just as black as Hiro's….

But then, a pink-coloured fog started spreading itself around the room, and the moment Hiro inhaled just a little bit of it, he fell back into complete unconsciousness.

* * *

Crowley dragged Hiro's limp body in a van, jumping in the driver's seat and heading towards their new location. "Let's go give you some upgrades." He says, smiling evilly.

They arrived at a warehouse after an hour or so. He grabbed Hiro by his hair and dragged the younger out of the car, towards the big wooden door. Once inside, he threw Hiro on a surgery bed, taking out his tools.

He held a chip in one hand, adjusting the last bits to it. "Let's make sure you'll never go to Tadashi again…" he mumbles, smiling as he pressed a button on Hiro's anklet. "Now….let's make you special, shall we?" Crowley says. He starts to cut in Hiro's arm, starting the procedure.

After two hours, the operation was finished, the chip safely implanted in Hiro's arm. Crowley was smiling darkly as he typed in all the information to activate the chip. He starts to chuckle mischievously. "Oh Hiro…Enjoy being a shape-shifter little fella." He says before pressing enter, a red light starting to flicker in Hiro's arm.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I'm really sorry. I know it's short, I've just got quite a lot going on, and I barely had any time today! I PROMISE I'll try to make Sunday's chapter EXTRA long for you guys alright? ^-^**

 **Here are the**

 **SHOUT-OUTS**

 **Guest:** ***giggles* sounds like you're enjoying this story huh? ^_^**

 **Shooting2stars:** **yikes! No fight yet! I was planning it for this Sunday actually! ^_^But yeah, good Tadashi found Hiro yeah.**

 **E:** **AWESOME ideas all! I will certainly use them! The speaker ideas will be used next chapter, and so will your Honey Lemon idea you gave me! ^_^ Don't worry, your ideas are WAY too good to not be used! ^_^Thank you for your awesome review, and I'm sorry for the short chapter again!**

 **PinkiePieHamada:** **I do too! ^_^**

 **Lizzy:** **Yup! He does! Though it has a bit more to do with the alcohol! ^_^**

 **IamInk:** **aww you poor thing! Don't worry! You can help the characters by giving me ideas for the story! KNOW THAT! ^_^ And yeah, Crowley is getting REALLY creepy now isn't he?**

 **PastellePony:** **THANK YOU! And yeah! Poor Hiro though! *Nods* YUP! I do get you joke! It was funny though! ;-) And thank you for the sweet words!**

 **Arya Scarlett 14:** **Tadashi: Dawww! NO worries Arya!**

 **Maddie b:** **I believe you can't wait for that to happen! *Smiles* I can't wait for it MYSELF! ^_^**

 **SisterWiccanGrimm13:** **IT sure is! ^_^Yeah….Crowley is CREEPY when he's under the influence of alcohol….. *** **shivers** *****

 **Tony18:** **WHOOPS! He didn't get him out of there… O.O**

 **TheDIsneyFan365:** **they do yeah! But that has got to wait for next chapter!**

 **Purest of the Hearts:** **I know….Honey Lemon is screwing up BIG TIME!**

 **Justrockzyxxx:** **That's awesome! And yup! Crowley is quite evil yeah….**

 **Shikaszun:** **Yeah Cass knows about all of this, you'll figure out where she is and what she's doing soon! ^_^ don't worry!**

 **And that was all for now you guys! Thank you for the nice reviews! Catch-ya next chapter!**

 ***Fist bump* Bah-lala-lala-lala**


End file.
